Embodiments of the present disclosure herein are directed to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with improved reliability and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, bendable and/or foldable display devices, hereinafter referred to as ‘flexible display devices’, have been developed. A flexible display device includes a flexible display panel and various support members.
The support members may have different functions from each other. The support members are adhered to at least one of one surface or another surface of the flexible display panel by using an adhesive. The support members are bendable or foldable together with the flexible display panel.